War Of The Darkness
by ibel sanders
Summary: Perselisihan antara tiga makhluk lain kehidupan karena ulah sang Lucifer..  bagaimana kisah pertikaian antara Angel, Lucifer dan Vampire yang mengancam kedamaian surga...?


**[PG+15/YAOI/FANTASI, THRILLER] War Of The Darkness [All Suju Members/Chapt I]**

**TITLE** : War Of The Darkness

**AUTHOR** : Ibel Sanders (Choi Runako)

**GENRE** : Fantasi, Thriller, Suspense, Fluff

**RATING** : PG+15 / STRAIGHT

**MAIN CAST** : Choi Siwon as Raphael, Kim Kibum as Michael, Lee Donghae, Kyuhyun as Lucifer Kyu, Eunhyuk, Lee Sungmin and all Member's Suju.

**LENGHT** : Chaptered (I of ?)

**POV** : Mix

**BETA READER : **Nurama Nurmala (NN)

**DISCLAIMER** : All canon in this fict are belong to themeselves ( Not mine), and plot and story are belong from my imagination. Plot and story is mine!

JUST FICT, DON'T BASH ME!

**WARNING** : TYPO, Bored Story, OOC, Gaje and YAOI.

**AN** : Anyeong, ini adalah FF Yaoi pertama saya yang saya publish di FFn jadi mianh jika banyak kesalahan dan ke-abal-an saya dalam penulisan, saya sangat mengharapkan saran dan kritik dari kalian yang sudah membaca, tentu saja tanpa kalimat cercaan! Untuk para tukang Plagiat dipersilahkan pergi saja ke kegelapan! hehehe

**Choi Runako©2011 Original Fanfict!**

_Lets go.._

_Puluhan ribu tahun __yang lalu,__ para penguasa neraka yang berjanji untuk memporak-porandakan bumi telah tersegel oleh sang Solomon di berbagai belahan bumi. Satu yang pasti bahwa segel tersebut bisa terbuka jika salah satu dari Fallen Angel berhasil memecah para kaum cahaya dan membuat mereka hancur dalam kegelapan._

_Aku__,__ Lucifer Kyu akan mengajak kalian semua menyaksikan __bagaimana kisah tentangku yang __akan merebut surga dan membuat sang penyemb__a__h 'Raphael' beserta Angel lainnya bertekuk lutut di hadapan kami__,__ sang Fallen Angel!_

***END OF PROLOG***

_Kastil kegelapan.._

Denting piano yang dimainkan jemari lentik sang pangeran kegelapan seakan beradu dengan percikan rinai gerimis yang mengadu pada sang alam. Chandra tak nampak memucat karena malam telah membungkamnya dengan awan gelap, desis angin yang membelai lembut dedaunan kalah telak dengan lantunan indah nada piano tua dari sebuah ruang besar di kastil para Vampire!

Nampak dua _namja_ bertaring dengan jubah kebesaran masing-masing telah siap di meja makan, salah satu dari mereka memang berbeda. Yah, berbeda karena dia adalah Kyuhyun sang Lucifer, mereka berniat melakukan ritual perjamuan untuk membuka perjanjian demi merebut surga.

Walaupun mereka sama-sama makhluk dari relung kegelapan namun para Vampire masih punya nama positif di kalangan manusia ketimbang para Fallen Angel yang identik dengan nama Lucifer.

Denting piano berhenti, _namja_ dengan jas htam berkerah warna merah darah berenda bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri tamu yang sedari tadi menikmati kepiawaiannya dalam bermain piano. Tepuk tangan segera bersahutan dan memeriahkan ritual malam itu, _namja_ bertaring itu bahkan berdiri dari duduknya demi memberikan sebuah salam hormat.

"_Gamsahamnida_, mari kita mulai perjamuan kita!" ucap _namja_ itu dengan senyum manis dari bibirnya yang berwarna merah menyala.

"Hahaha, kau sangat pandai bermain piano ya?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan seringai mengerikannya.

"Kami memang mendapat warisan bakat sebagai pianis," jawab _namja_ tadi dan meretas senyum renyah.

"Michael, silahkan dibuka acaranya!" ujar Kyuhyun dan disambut anggukan dari lawan bicaranya.

"Baiklah, malam ini kita resmi berkerjasama dengan Kyuhyun!" teriak Michael sambil mengangkat gelas di tangannya, dua sosok di hadapannya pun turut serta.

Berbagai hidangan dengan tampilan menggoda selera telah tertata rapi di atas meja, nampaknya malam ini akan membuai Kyuhyun dalam rasa puas dengan sampiran nikmat hidangan khas dari para Vampire.

"Sebelumnya saya mohon maaf karena di acara sepenting ini hanya saya yang hadir!" Kyuhyun meminta maaf atas ketidak hadiran beberapa rekannya yang diundang.

Michael hanya tersenyum manis dan _namja_ pianis tadi mengangguk pelan.

"Silahkan dinikmati, tuan Kyuhyun!" seorang Vampire pelayan menyodorkan ayam panggang dengan aroma sangat lezat dan sesaat kemudian berlalu pergi.

"Donghae, kau harus mencicipi ini. Rasanya sangat nikmat!" Kyuhyun menawarkan bir yang ia bawa dari tempatnya.

Michael mengerutkan kening. "Apa bangsa kalian juga membuat bir?" tanyanya dengan nada sopan.

Kyuhyun menuang bir dan memberikannya pada _namja_ yang bernama Donghae itu. "Tentu saja kami ahli membuat minuman itu," ia menjawab pertanyaan Michael.

Bibir manis Donghae bersentuhan dengan bibir gelas kristal yang berisi bir dari Kyuhyun tadi, sekilas Kyuhyun menyungging senyum sengit namun segera pudar seiring tenggakan demi tenggakan yang Donghae rasakan.

"Nikmat sekali !" puji Donghae yang tersenyum manis pada Kyuhyun.

"hahaha, kau bisa saja. Ah, Micahel kau juga mau?" Kyuhyun mengangkat botol berwarna biru itu dan menyodorkan pada Michael yang tengah sibuk mencabik makanannya.

"Ah, terimakasih. Tapi aku lebih suka darah manusia," tolak Michael dengan nada sedikit menyindir.

Perlahan kepala Donghae terasa berkunang-kunang dan pening, namun ia segera mengabaikan rasa sakit itu demi menghormati sang tamu kehormatan.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Micahel yang merasakan gelagat aneh dari _dongsaeng_nya.

"_Ani_, hanya sedikit terasa mabuk," Donghae menjawab sambil memijit keningnya tanpa rasa curiga.

"Hmm, baiklah saya rasa ini waktunya untuk kembali. Besok mungkin akan kukirim utusan untuk menyusun strategi selanjutnya!" Kyuhyun berpamitan dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa dan langsung keluar tanpa memberi hormat pada sang tuan rumah.

Donghae dan Michael hanya saling bertukar pandang karena merasakan sebuah keganjilan, tak lama kemudian mata sang pangeran kegelapan itu mulai menghitam dan bibirnya yang merah merekah kini mulai memucat.

"_Saengie_, kau kenapa?" Michael bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Donghae yang makin terlihat aneh.

"Ta-tangkap Kyuhyun, dia meracuniku…" bisik Donghae, sejurus kemudian ia ambruk di atas meja makan.

"Pengawal, tangkap pengkhianat itu!" teriak Michael yang langsung membopong tubuh lemah _dongsaeng_nya ke dalam kamar.

Bukan Lucifer namanya jika tidak licik, Kyuhyun telah jauh melarikan diri dari tempat itu dan tentunya bersembunyi di tempat yang aman dari jangkauan para Vampire. Sementara di kastil, Donghae lumpuh dengan tubuh makin dingin akibat racun yang dibubuhkan Kyuhyun dalam bir tadi.

"Brengsek, apa maumu! Apa maksud dari semua kegilaan ini?" gumam Michael dalam kemelut emosinya, tangannya menggenggam tangan Donghae seakan ingin mentransfer seluruh energi kehidupannya.

"Tuan Michael,"

"Apa? Mana penghianat itu?" tanya Michael pada sosok anak buah yang berdiri di balik tubuhnya.

"Maaf, dia telah lari dan kami gagal menemukannya!" sosok berjubah hitam itu bersujud.

"Pergi dari sini dan jangan kembali!" usir Michael geram pada anak buahnya yang gagal itu.

_London 07.00 p.m_

Sebuah gedung tinggi menjulang seakan mampu menggapai langit terlihat angkuh di pusat kota, angin kencang masih saja betah menerpa sosok _namja_ imut yang berdiri terpaku di atap gedung itu.

"Aku sangat puas hari ini," kata Kyuhyun yang baru mendarat dan memijakan kakinya di ceruk cor atap gedung.

Seorang _namja_ imut bersayap kecil dengan sayap hitam meretas senyum. "Apa rencana itu berhasil?" tanya _namja_ itu yang langsung duduk di bibir sebuah gedung bertingkat.

"Jangan panggil aku Lucifer jika aku gagal," dengan sombong Kyuhyun menyembulkan sayap jelaganya dari punggung dan tertawa lahak.

"Apa rencanamu berikutnya?" tanya rekan Kyuhyun itu yang kini tengah berongkang-ongkang kaki.

Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Lihat saja apa yang akan kulakukan selanjutnya, Minnie." Sosok licik itu ikut duduk di samping sang _namja_ bernama Sungmin atau yang akrab disapa Minnie.

"Kau memang sangat licik. Hahaha…" Puji Minnie dan tertawa lahak dengan tangan terbentang menghadang angin yang berhembus lewat.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan bebaskan Tuan Senciner," kata Kyuhyun dengan nada sedikit berbisik.

Minnie tersentak. "Apa, Senciner?" Minnie meminta penjelasan.

"_Ne_, tapi nanti jika rencanaku berhasil dengan mulus!" Kyuhyun menyambung pernyataan mengejutkan tadi.

Senciner, salah satu dari _Precident __o__f Hell_ yang tersegel di tempat rahasia. Jika ia berhasil bebas maka kekuatan para Lucifer makin bertambah dan sangat mengancam kedamaian surga tentunya.

Kyuhyun mengepakan sayap lebarnya dan lepas landas dari ketinggian dua puluh lima meter itu, angin seketika berembus kencang menerpa wajah Minnie dan membuat rambut indahnya berantakan.

"_Good job_ Kyuhyunie, dengan begini aku akan sangat mudah menghancurkan jasad busukmu!" gumam Minnie dan menyungging senyum sinis pada tubuh Kyuhyun yang telah tertelan awan kelam di angkasa.

_Seoul..._

"Raphael, sampai kapan kau akan bersembunyi dengan wujud manusia itu?" tanya seorang makhluk bersayap dengan wajah bercahaya-nya.

"Sampai aku tahu pasti rencana para Fallen, Tuan!" jawab _namja_ tampan bernama Raphael itu.

"Surga sangat merindukan lembutnya belaian napasmu." Sosok bersayap itu kini mulai mengembangkan sepasang sayapnya; bersiap untuk beranjak pergi.

"Nanti aku akan berkunjung kesana," Raphael menundukan kepalanya dan seketika sosok mulia itu terbang dengan sayap putihnya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini, _Hyungie_?" tanya seorang _namja_ berambut pirang yang berdiri di belakang Raphael.

"Eh, kau Chulie. Aku sedang mencari sesuatu." Raphael mencoba menutupi kejadian tadi.

"Apa yang hilang? Aduh, kau ini…" kata Chulie dengan nada penasaran, manik mata kecoklatannya sibuk menelusur ceruk tanah yang ia pijak.

"Tadi aku tak sengaja menjatuhkan kunci rumah," ucap Raphael sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Astaga, kau sangat ceroboh!" jawab Chulie sambil sesekali membungkukan badan berharap menemukan kunci rumah yang sebenarnya tidak hilang itu.

Raphael menggenggam kuncinya erat. "Ah, ketemu!" lalu berpura-pura menemukan benda silver yang tengah dicari mereka.

"Benarkah? Ya sudah, ayo pulang!" ajak Chulie dengan manja.

Chulie atau Heechul adalah adik angkat Raphael, sejatinya Raphael bukanlah manusia melainkan sosok sang malaikat penyembuh yang rela menyamar demi menyelidiki rencana terselubung para Fallen Angel. Di bumi ia pura-pura jadi seorang mahasiswa jurusan psikologi dan tinggal dengan seorang ibu dan adik angkatnya.

Jalanan malam itu terlihat lengang dengan guyuran cahaya bulan yang terang, lampu jalanan yang berbaris rapi dengan senang hati menyambut dua sosok yang tengah berjalan sambil sesekali bersenda gurau itu. Keadaan sepi ini akan sangat jarang ditemui pada siang hari mengingat Seoul adalah kota yang cukup ramai dan padat.

"Chulie, apa jika aku pergi kau akan rindu padaku?" tanya Raphael dengan nada lembut.

"Memangnya _Hyungie_ mau pergi kemana?" Chulie menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, mata polosnya sibuk memandangi wajah Raphael yang tak bersinar seperti biasanya.

"Hehehe, tidak. Aku hanya bercanda…" ucap Raphael menutupi perasaannya, tangan kekar itu menggandeng lengan kurus Chulie.

_Kau bagai patahan logam.. yang mengekalkan setiap kesendirianku, kesedihanku, dan kesepianku..._

Secarik kertas lusuh dengan coretan tinta hitam yang terlihat pudar tengah menemani kesendirian Michael. Tak hentinya ia memutar otak untuk menyusun rencana penangkapan Kyuhyun dan menanyakan apa penawar racun yang melumpuhkan Donghae.

Menanyakan? Bodoh, tidak mungkin pengkhianat itu mau memberitahunya jika tak dipaksa dengan kejam. Beribu pertanyaan berkecamuk dalam hatinya dan terus menggaung menimbulkan kegelisahan yang tak bertepi.

"Tuan Michael, kami baru saja mendapat kabar penting!" seorang prajurit berambut biru dengan mata merah tiba-tiba mengagetkan Michael.

"Apa? katakan, Eunhyuk!" perintah Michael tak sabaran.

"Tuan Donghae hanya bisa disembuhkan oleh seorang Angel," prajurit bernama Eunhyuk itu kembali bertutur.

"Angel? Siapa yang bisa menyembuhkannya?" Michael bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Eunhyuk yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

_Namja_ prajurit itu menyungging senyum manis. "Raphael!" sebuah jawaban singkat terlontar dari _namja_ berbibir seksi itu.

"Sial, pengkhianat itu benar-benar licik. Kita tak mungkin pergi ke surga, dan kita juga tak mungkin pergi ke neraka!" bibir Michael berkerut seiring tangannya yang mengepal dengan keras.

"Kami mendapatkan informasi bahwa ada satu makhluk yang bisa kita ajak berkerjasama.." Eunhyuk berbisik pada Michael dengan manik mata waspada.

"Siapa..?"

"Sungmin, _namja_ setengah iblis. Dia dulu adalah adik dari malaikat besar bersayap tujuh, namun dia telah dikutuk…" Eunhyuk menjelaskan dan duduk di sebuah kursi antik berukir.

"Sama saja seperti si pengkhianat!" Michael menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok.

Tangan Eunhyuk terlipat di dada. "Tidak juga, sepertinya ia sangat dendam pada Kyuhyun." Tukas Eunhyuk dan terpoleslah senyum sengit.

Manik mata Michael melirik ke arah Eunhyuk. "Awasi iblis _blasteran_ itu dan jangan sampai kita kehilangan jejak!" perintah Michael.

"Siap Tuan." Eunhyuk membungkuk memberi hormat dan berjalan meninggalkan ruang gelap itu.

Michael tersenyum simpul. "Yah, kau memang bagai patahan logam!" ia bergumam dan kembali menghampiri Donghae yang masih saja tergolek lemah.

Raphael menatap langit yang nampak lebih luas dari biasanya, waktu sudah melewati tengah malam. Kegiatan manusia pun sudah berhenti sejak matahari terbenam sore tadi, _namja_ malaikat itu menghela napas berat dan melempar pandang ke arah adiknya yang tengah tertidur lelap.

"Cepat atau lambat aku harus pergi dari sini agar kalian tak terkena imbas," Raphael menghela napas panjang dan duduk di samping Chulie yang sudah terlelap dalam belaian mimpi.

Raphael sadar bahwa Kyuhyun dan anak buahnya pasti akan segera bisa melacak jejaknya, jika hal itu terjadi maka penyamarannya selama ini hanya sia-sia dan justru makin membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Tangan kekar Raphael kemudian mengambil laptop yang sudah menyala sedari tadi, tangannya terampil menekan tuts seirama dengan gerak manik matanya dari kiri ke kanan. Data-data tentang tempat para Fallen yang tersegel masih aman dan dilindungi password tingkat A.

Jari telunjuk Raphael menekan tombol kiri pada mouse, sebuah aplikasi pelacak medan magnet segera terbuka di layar laptop itu. Kening Raphael berkerut dan matanya menyipit mengawasi setiap gerak para lucifer yang berhasil dideteksi oleh aplikasi itu.

"Hanya para Lucifer level rendah yang terdeteksi, kemana Kyuhyun?" gumam Raphael dan kemudian jemarinya kembali mengetik sesuatu.

"K-Y-U-H-Y-U-N," setelah huruf yang membentuk nama itu tertulis pada monitor akhirnya tombol enter menjadi sasaran selanjutnya.

"_Not Found!_" pesan otomatis terpampang jelas dan membuat Raphael makin bingung.

Beberapa saat kemudian mata Raphael membulat karena terkejut, mulutnya menganga melihat sesuatu yang tak biasa terjadi. Matanya menatap tajam ke monitor yang menampilkan titik berwarna biru dan hitam yang terus bergerak.

"Biru? Ini bukan medan magnet yang ditimbulkan Lucifer…" kata Raphael dalam sunyi, sekilas Chulie yang tidur di hadapannya mengintip dari sela kelopak matanya yang terkatup.

Dari titik koordinat yang telah Raphael lacak akhirnya ia bisa memastikan bahwa dua titik itu bersumber dari taman kota yang tak jauh dari rumahnya. Ia segera menutup laptop dan beranjak dari duduknya untuk mencari tahu siapa sebenarnya makhluk asing yang sedang mengikuti seorang Lucifer di taman kota.

Tak peduli waktu sudah menunjukan jam dua pagi, perlahan Raphael menutup daun pintu dengan lembut dan segera berlari menuju taman kota. Napasnya yang memburu beriringan dengan derap langkahnya yang terus dipercepat.

Hampir sampai di tempat tujuan, ia melompat ke atap sebuah kedai makanan dan mengawasi keadaan sekitar yang sangat sepi. Tak lama kemudian Raphael melihat sosok yang dari tadi ia pertanyakan: _namja_ berbibir seksi dengan rambut biru, matanya merah menyala dengan kemeja warna hijau yang ia kenakan dengan sangat rapi tengah mengikuti seorang _namja_ iblis bersayap kecil warna hitam.

"Sungmin? Lalu siapa yang berada di belakangnya?" gumam Raphael dalam hati sambil mengunci pandang ke arah _namja_ rambut biru yang sedang mengikuti Sungmin.

Langkah Sungmin terhenti, bibir manis dengan polesan warna hitam eksotis itu tersenyum sengit.

"Keluarlah, aku benci dimata-matai!" perintah Sungmin dan akhirnya _namja_ Vampir yang sedari tadi mengikutinya keluar dari tempat persembunyian.

"Kau hebat juga, Sungmin…" kata _namja_ yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Eunhyuk itu.

"Aku sudah tahu bangsa kelelawar macam kalian pasti akan mengincarku," Sungmin berucap dengan angkuh dan menatap tajam ke arah Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk tersenyum getir. "Baiklah, itu artinya kau sudah tahu tujuanku?" tanya Eunhyuk dan bersandar pada batang pohon besar yang ada di belakangnya.

"Apa yang akan kau hadiahkan padaku jika aku bisa membujuk Raphael?" Sungmin balik bertanya dan menaikan sebelah alisnya.

Apa? Membujuk aku? Untuk apa? Pertanyaan itu terus berkecamuk dalam otak Raphael yang masih mengawasi percakapan kedua namja yang tidak jauh darinya itu.

"Kehancuran Kyuhyun!" Eunhyuk menawarkan sebuah hadiah besar yang memang selama ini diidamkan Sungmin.

"Kau yakin?" Sungmin memastikan pendengarannya.

"Lebih dari yakin!" jawab Eunhyuk dengan pasti.

**TBC**


End file.
